The Hippies have Return
by TheLucky38
Summary: The title almost sounds familier. This is about those hippies back in the Cave of two Lovers living in the Jasmine Dragon. At first the Gaang has open arms to friendship, but the hippies are so annoying. Will Aang and Katara get rid of them, and if they do, will there be others? 'A thousand footsteps.' It sounds like it. Rated M for, well their hippies what do you expect?


**TheLucky38: My god. This is a nightmare, it might be worse then a ****_buzzkillism. _****Oh wait, that's unhumanly and humanly impossible. The hippies from a long time ago are back. Nick of the WaterTribe requested a story, and this is one of them. So enjoy and thank him for making this story possible. It takes place in Ba Sing Se, a year and a half after the war. Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender.  
TheLucky38: "You moron! It's Last with a capital "L." So I threw him in a cannon and fired it right into the Great Divide. Hearing his screams from the great beyond.**

* * *

_They're Here..._

It was a normal day at the great city of Ba Sing Se. The summer sun shining up in the morning sky, the people talking about the newly formed Nation that is built up from Fire Nation colonies and shares the same culture with the Earth Kingdom, and if peace was a song it would sound beautiful. Avatar Aang and his friends really helpped the world that was almost destoryed by the regime of evil conquests of Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai. The hundred year war brought about not only a new age of peace, but a new world.

The Gaang was in there home in the Jasmine Dragon. The reason why they can't go anywhere else in the world, is because of the random meetings that they have to go to, every week-day. Most of them where pointless. Like what kind of food should we make in Republic city, who should lead it, and what kind of walk should they do. They even argued about some stupied debate on kind of plants should be planted. It just kept getting worse all the time.

Luckily, Aang has the highest authority in the entire consuel. The only problem is that they bring him on 'importent' topics. The most dramatic and stupidest thing that he thought was a complete waste was what kind of wife should the Avatar have. It almost caused Katara to use her water whip to cut up his face. All of the politicians had to restrain her. The only one who calmed her down was Aang. The most supportive man and boyfriend that she loves.

Nothing could ruin such a wonderful...

The main door to the tea shop is opened. A group of people, that look like they haven't showered in days, comes in playing music that sounds great to many. In fact, they sat down. Waiting for a waiter (try saying that 5 times) for their order. Aang came up to them and asked, "What would you like today from the most famous tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se." having his brush in check. He sudenly realizes who they are. He didn't see them at first, but then the first one orders.

"Yeah I'll take um. Uhhhh. A cup of tea." he said.

Aang had a surprise look on his face, dropping the paper to which he was going to write down the order. Thinking it's too good to be true. "Do I know you guys?" thinking that those aren't the same people back from the Cave of two Lovers. He expected a straight answer, but he forgets something that no one can still understand.

"Well my wife Lily isn't a guy, so no. I'm sorry little baldish one." Their hippies. It's almost impossible to get a straight answer at all.

Aang knew it was rude to tell them that he knows them, but they did help him understand his love to Katara during the Cave they went through. Even thought it didn't work out at first, it eventually lead to everlasting love. Later on after the war. "Are you sure I haven't met you, Chong?" Saying his name might work.

The hippie was confused. "My name isn't Chong." he said. Lily wispered into his ear and then he nods. "Oh yeah. It is Chong, but how did you know my name?" Still puzzled. This could take about, I dunno, a few hours at least.

"It me, Aang" He said. The hippies are still confused from something they must of had before they came in here. "From the Cave of Two Lovers." The entire room was still quiet. Aang has an idea that should be able to work. "Sokka, come over hear!" he yelled.

Sokka came over with a sleepish face. It seems that Aang woke him up during his break. Who am I kidding, he never even works at all. "What is so importent Aang. I had a dream where I was having a 3-way.." Sokka stops as he see's Suki looking at him with a glare. "I mean, dreaming about my wonderful girlfriend Suki." She smiles and writes down more orders for the customers. Sokka wipes his head with his hand, he's safe for now.

Chong remembers Sokka right away. "Hey. It's our "lets go to Omashu right away" guy." He gets up and hugs Sokka, hearing him trying to squirm away from Chong. "I haven't seen you since our time in the caves."

This was really akward for Sokka. He smells Chong and it is horrible. It's so bad that Momo flew the hell out of there with haste. "It's great to see you too." Trying to get out of Chong's grip.

"See, now we all know each other." said Aang.

"Actually no." said the other hippie. "My name is..."

"Moku, right?" inturrupted Aang.

Moku's eyes start to widen. "Oh my Spirits." he said. "Your the Avatar." It takes him that long just to figure it out. The war was over a year and a half ago. Hippies, not the brightest people in the world. Even if they aren't high on whatever they're on right now. "All hail Avatar Aang." kneeling down before him, including Chong and Lily.

That made the Airbender a little annoyed, but still kept his cool. I guess Aang isn't really patient when it comes to things like this. "So what are you doing in the Jasmine Dragon Tea shop?" he asked.

Chong got up and looked around to see people enjoying their tea. "This is a tea shop?" He asked.

Sokka face-palmed himself in the forhead. "Yes it is Chong."

"I thought this was a hotel?" He's got to be shitting them. "I mean we see all these nice people here and I thought this was the tea shop right here."

This is the part where Aang has to help those who can't help themselves. Not only is this the Avatar's duty, he's just kind hearted. "I can give you guys some rooms in the tea shop if you want to." Katara is at Aang's side, worrying that he might be dealing with some bad people. That is true commitment. Don't you agree?

"Aang are you ok?" Katara said with her worried voice. She should be worried, hippies are evil people. Even if they don't realize it yet.

Aang kisses her cheeck with passion. "I'm ok. Now that your here." Trying to flirt to her.

It worked as Katara licked his ear. It's so tempting for Aang to feel Katara, but there in public. "So who are you talking to?" Katara asked. Then she saw the group of hippies that she met a long time ago in the Cave of two Lovers. "Hey you guys, how's it going." Thinking that they remembered her.

"Who are you?" asked Chong. "Plus Lily isn't a guy." Taking it the wrong way.

Katara was starting to get a little annoyed, but she kept her cool. I guess she isn't the only one with the situation.

Aang sensed the tension, so he asked again. "I can give you guys some rooms in the tea shop if you want to."

This made the hippies feel safer. "Actually we can sleep outside."

That made Sokka face-palmed his forehead again, with more force then before.

Even Aang was irritated with these smelly hippies, but it's his duty to help them. "Ok, you can sleep outside if you want to." Thinking that the whole situation is over. It only has begun.

"You're throwing us out already?" said Moku with dissapointment. "I'm sorry if we caused you trouble then." They started to pack up and leave, but then Aang stopped them.

"No. I mean you can either go outside or stay inside if you want too." This is really starting to piss off Sokka. As he face palmed himself again in the forehead. It seems that it's turning red.

"Ohhhhhhhh." the hippies said in unison. They all look at each other. "Man that was weird." It seems that they are talking at the same time. "That was weird too." They thought long and hard to end this. "I smoke hungry weed after I eat all my food."

Everyone in the Tea shop was starting to get sick of not only the smell, but the hippies themselves. They all got up and left the tea shop with screams.

Iroh came out. "Who else wants to drink some tea..." he see's that everyone was leaving in boat loads. Literally, the customers where using boats to leave the shop, enjoying a ride down the stairs. That is until the Gaang heard a crash in the end. The Earth Kingdom soldiers see a group of people in the pile, hearing someone say, "My leg. Oh my leg."

This is the begining of the hippies in Ba Sing Se. Be prepared for the worst to come.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I wonder. Is there any other nomads that are like them, or will they luck out. By the power invested in me, the chaos of the hippies are coming.**

**Suddenly, I hear a lot of footsteps coming from thousands of miles away. Oh Spirits. It's only just begun.**

**Random Thoughts, With TheLucky38: I heard that Zutaraians think that Katara and Zuko will marry at a really old age after Aang and Mai (maybe still be Zuko's wife) are dead. I think that's bullshit. I heard that Bumi, Aang's son, and Zuko's daughter are married. At least that's what I heard, but I still think that pathetic idea is idiotic.**


End file.
